Mirkwood Quandaries
by Melian O.D
Summary: It is the Third Age, and the forest of Mirkwood is darkening in evil. A prince comes to learn to match friendship with obligation, and a funloving elf learns the meaning of duty when circumstances bring them together.
1. A Woodland Party

Disclaimer: Tolkien's works are his, and his alone. I do not own them. He would likely be rolling around in his grave just to see what I have done. I still write though, only because I'm bothered by some ways in which Mirkwood's dear prince is mistreated and am trying desperately to write a story about Mirkwood in which Legolas's character isn't too severely mutilated.

------------------------------------

"I can not assure you that he is harmless, and yet at the same time I doubt him to have skill over your archers," Gandalf's voice echoed in the large hall of King Thranduil.

"What then do you ask of Mirkwood, Mithrandir?" asked Thranduil pointedly. "Is it your will that you would have us kill him if we see him or do you tell me this story for another reason?"

"I tell you because it is my intent to speak to the creature. I have things to see to, and I suspect Gollum knows part of what I seek," the voice of Gandalf rang across the hall as the door creaked open and Legolas stepped in.

"Mithrandir, I can hardly comprehend what one so wise could learn by consorting with such a foul creature," Thranduil spoke with a hint of ludicrous behind his tone. "And yet it is most unwise to toil in the affairs of a wizard, or so I've heard." The door clanged shut behind Legolas, but neither king nor wizard acknowledged his presence, their eyes firm set on each other as if in a staring match.

Thranduil stood from his chair, stepping down the dais, leveling himself with Gandalf, and looked upon him decidedly. "You have my word that my archers will not intentionally fire at this 'Gollum' you speak of, but if he means to strike at my people I can not save him from my people's arrows."

"I thank you. You don't know just how important this is for me," Gandalf's solemn face turned upward to a jovial smile as the two shook hands in accord. With business out of the way, Thranduil cast an eye to Legolas who stood motionless and silent beside the door.

"Well then, speak, my son! Have you word, or are you once more practicing to be a statue in my hall?" There was a gleam in Thranduil's eyes.

Legolas went a little pink.

"Yes, I remember very well," Thranduil began walking down the hall. A line of stone statues lined the wall- statues of legendary elves, warriors, and many more. "You were young then. You used to stand rigid behind the statue of Oropher pretending not to be here whilst you listened in on your dear ada," He beamed now as he stopped before Legolas.

"I am no longer that small elf, Hîr nín," Legolas stood in a rigid form before Thranduil.

"No, it would seem not," Thranduil muttered as if now pondering to himself. "Now what is it you came here for?"

"I came to tell you that preparations have been made," Legolas answered informatively.

Thranduil seemed uncertain, "Preparations?"

Legolas quirked an eyebrow as if it was blatantly obvious what he had meant, "Yes, sir, down in the clearing for the feast. Surely you haven't-"

"Oh, the feast! My, I've been so busy that I nearly forgot." Thranduil turned about. "Mithrandir?" he scanned up and down the empty hall but as it would appear, Gandalf had taken his leave when Thranduil had gone to talk to his son. "Well, I suppose he's already gone down to the clearing. We, too, must be preparing, ourselves! Come, you should be well attired this evening." He snapped his finger, and called for his butler. Galion, an elf who- if it were possible- appeared a bit plumper than most elves, hustled over to attend to the king.

"But father," Legolas was still standing motionless. "I was not planning on going."

"Not attending?" Thranduil stopped short as Galion fixed an array of leaves in a circlet upon the king's head.

"I was planning to patrol the woods. I thought I'd take it as my duty to protect the celebrations tonight; after all, most plan on attending, and the wood is not as safe as it was."

"My dear son- duty? If I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to give me a lecture. Legolas, you must also remember that it is your duty to be with your people," Galion tried his hardest not to be flustered when Thranduil moved suddenly forward, and knocked some of the leaves from the circlet.

"I-" Legolas said shortly.

"Come, I'd have my son be jovial tonight. I'd have him be that innocent lad who once thought he was so clever by hiding behind Oropher's statue. That lad was always gleeful and into mischief as I recall. Could you make it your duty to be cheerful tonight?" Thranduil placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

Galion stopped picking leaves up off the floor, and glanced from father to son. Legolas's expression faltered, and he embraced his father.

-----------------------------------

Legolas did appear to be very out of place in the midst of the feasting woodland elves. There were songs and music played by the most skillful musicians, as couples swirled in unison in an intricate dance. Lamps hung from the trees and around a large fire many of the ellyn laughed heartily at the various tales they had to tell.

"My, my, if it isn't Prince Legolas!" came a shout from somebody by the fire. One ellon stood up and waved Legolas over.

Legolas instantly recognized him as being Tirnion, the reckless son of the chief of the guards. The two of them were friends years before, but Legolas recalled that it had been a while since the last time they had talked. Legolas had picked up responsibilities while Tirnion was ever his jovial self. Tirnion's ear-to-ear grin was the same as ever. As Legolas approached, room was made for him around the fire between Tirnion and Gellon, son of Galion the butler. A few eyes turned to Legolas but most were watching Tirnion with smirks upon their faces.

"So like I was saying," Tirnion grinned broadly, surveying the group, "It wasn't long before she'd realized what I'd done."

"What did you do?" chorused some of the listeners, expecting some devious prank. Legolas shook his head, knowing to expect the worst.

"Why, her teeth were all black. Slipped some ink into her tea, I did. She told me it tasted funny, but she drank it anyhow," Tirnion beamed, but his story hadn't been taken so well. Around the circle, the lean faces remained plain and humorless.

Gellon waved his hand as if dismissing the story, "That's an old one Tirnion! You need to get yourself some new gags!"

"Aye!" Perked up another ellon. "Your story last week about tampering with the wine barrels was better."

Gellon snorted, "Let me just tell you, that's not what my father thought when he opened the barrel to find fifty bug-eyed frogs come hopping out across the floor of the dining hall. King Thranduil has put my father, Galion, to the duty of attending his majesty's wardrobe until further notice."

"Did he really?" Tirnion frowned. "Well on that note, let us drink to new mischief, and may I find sweeter jokes in the weeks to come. To the frogs!"

"Hear, hear!" some shouted, gleefully, as Tirnion passed a bottle of wine around. Everyone took a big swig, including Legolas who, though he was not very enthused, he was still trying his best to enjoy himself as his father had wished.

"Well," Tirnion snatched the bottle from Legolas once he had finished. "I have some things I need to see to. It's been a pleasure!" With that, he pulled Legolas up from his seat and waved one last goodbye to the group. "Oi, Legolas, I've been wanting to talk to you."

Legolas walked off after Tirnion, who veered into the woods. From twenty paces out into the forest, he could hear commotion beginning in the clearing. Legolas turned back in alarm and would have run back if Tirnion had not gripped his arm in restraint.

"I don't think you want to go back there, Legolas." There was a sparkle in Tirnion's eyes.

"TIRNION!" shouted the voice of Gellon amongst the tumult.

"What have you done now?" Legolas looked bewildered, expecting that Tirnion had set off a prank in the clearing when he had left.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough," Tirnion stopped before a large tree and leapt up to a lower branch. "Do you remember when we used to come here and talk for hours until old Galion would come chase us down?"

Legolas shook his head in a sort of amusement. "He always knew when we were up to no good," Legolas hopped up onto the branch.

Tirnion was presently poking at a knot in the tree. "Remember this?" After a bit of a struggle he pulled forth a browned parchment tied with a leather string from the hole. "I thought you might want it. There's some good memories in that."

Legolas took the parchment, unrolled it, and skimmed over the sloppy tengwar script. "I wrote this!" He said, suddenly turning to Tirnion beaming.

Something about Legolas's smile caused Tirnion to snort. "Well, that's just about all I have to say. You might want to get back to your princely duties," he put in sarcastically. "Like greeting ambassadors, patrolling the forest... rinsing your mouth."

"Rinsing my mouth?" Before Legolas could question any further, Tirnion had given Legolas a shove toward Thranduil's hall. Legolas had nothing else to do but go back.


	2. Revenge, Dear Friend

_Disclaimer: Tolkien's works are his, and his alone. I do not own them. He would likely be rolling around in his grave just to see what I have done. I still write though, only because I'm bothered by some ways in which Mirkwood's dear prince is mistreated and am trying desperately to write a story about Mirkwood in which Legolas's character isn't too severely mutilated._

_Additionally, perhaps a beta could help me out a bit. Edit, make sure it follows canon, and among other things- motivate me!_

That evening as he stood before his mirror in his chambers, Legolas finally understood what Tirnion's nasty prank had been. In horror, he ran his tongue along his teeth- the wine Tirnion had passed around had dyed his teeth black. He should have seen it coming.

Legolas sat back on a bench and fidgeted with the browned parchment. On that parchment, just about every one of the great escapades of Legolas and Tirnion were recorded. The last event on the parchment was marked two hundred years ago- 'Legolas and Tirnion caught trying to lure spiders into feast.' Legolas had received such a punishment that his friendship with Tirnion had been put on hold. Tirnion had considered the catastrophe to be just a minor detour. Legolas took it as a sign he had finally gone too far. He sighed. Two hundred years ago was now coming back at him. The mischief had been a way of life.

A knock at the door made him fumble the paper. "Enter," He said collectively, placing the parchment aside. He clamped his mouth shut, remembering how black his teeth were.

It was Galion, who seemed quite put out. He peered around the door. "King Thranduil wishes to speak to you."

Legolas nodded dumbly, wishing not to open his mouth.

"He asks that you meet him in his chambers," Galion continued.

Legolas nodded again in response, and waved his hand as if to dismiss Galion. Galion understood this, and with a curt bow, he was gone.

Legolas grimaced, again turning to the mirror and showing his teeth. They were still horrifyingly black. It seemed the ink was resistant to the rinsing he had done. He could only hope that the feast had not put his father in such high spirits that in response to the prank he would receive a round of hearty laughter.

He sighed. There was nothing for it. He'd have to go as he was. After a short time he had walked out and stood before the double-doors of his fathers chambers. He gave a small knock.

"Come in," came the smooth voice- a voice brought on by the presence of too much wine.

Legolas opened the door to find that Thranduil was not within the chambers, but out on the balcony off of the chambers.

"Legolas, good! Come here, it's a fine evening,"

Legolas noted that Thranduil's facial expressions had been slightly masked by the lack of light, but he doubted it to be enough to hide his own dirtied maw. He stepped out on the balcony where a few stars peered their way through the loose canopy above.

Thranduil did not look to Legolas, but instead was looking out into the forest. "I hope that you found the evening pleasurable."

"Yes father," He answered unconvincingly.

"The music was exceptionally good tonight. Even that rascal, Tirnion, received much laughter for his little joke." Thranduil turned to beam merrily at his son who did nothing but nod and tightly clamp his jaw. "Oh come now, word is all around that you were involved. Let me see just how bad it is."

Legolas opened his mouth in an unhappy sneer.

Thranduil chuckled, and moved into his chambers, removing two flasks from a drawer. "I suppose that you might want to get rid of that." Thranduil passed the first flask to Legolas. "It won't remove the ink completely, but it will help," He said. "It is the best I can do, at least. Time is the best cure."

Legolas took the flask, and looked at the clear liquid slosh around. "I thank you, father."

"Of course," Thranduil said with a grin. "But there's just one more thing before you go." Thranduil offered Legolas the other flask- this one of dark green liquid.

"What is this?" Legolas looked to the jar inquisitively.

Thranduil patted Legolas on the shoulder, and pushed him to the door. "It has been a long time since Tirnion has been subject to a joke. Lets see if he grows green with envy when his weekly prank is outmatched by another."

"You're not suggesting that I-"

"Revenge is sweet. I know you desire it," Thranduil grinned playfully as he guided Legolas out the door.

Once back in his own chambers Legolas shifted the water basin before his mirror, and sat beside it upon a stool. His first task would be to see what could be done for his teeth. He drank the clear liquid. It had a bitter taste, but if it could undo the ink, he would just have to put up with it. He sloshed it around has mouth for a bit more. When he spit it back out, the clear liquid had turned black. He opened his mouth to the mirror hopefully. His teeth had faded to a purple tint. It was an improvement from the black, no doubt, but the more he thought upon it, the more some payback seemed necessary.

He and Tirnion used to try outdoing each other all the time. This would be like old times. Anyways, Legolas had gotten permission to do something from his father, of all people. Indeed, the king must have drunk an exceptional amount of wine that evening.

At this, his attention switched to that second flask his father had handed him. Gently, Legolas uncorked the flask, and let a drop of the green liquid dribble on his hand. It had no particular smell, and seemed harmless enough, but when he went to rinse the drop off his hand, he found its color was left behind and would not rub off.

Legolas smiled pleasantly, his purpled teeth unabashedly beaming out. His mind was already formulating a plan.


End file.
